In the related art, the range hood is generally formed with a plurality of air vents, whose opening directions are orthogonal to each other, in order to make it easier to connect the range hood with air vent flues in different positions to discharge air outdoors. The range hood with a plurality of air vents has defects of a large loss of air volume and air pressure, a low efficiency of fan wheel and too much noise.